


Hi, Ginny

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Ginny, why didn't you turn up?" Harry sounded a little upset. /"Fred happened." /"Oh. So what actually happened?" /She glared at him. "Get me an alarm clock." /"What?" /"I am never sleeping in again. How do you get the bloody alarm clock?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #1 for the Great Maze Challenge/Competition: The gong sounded but you were so tired the night before that you wake up late. Tell me about someone who slept in.

The smell of burnt food woke her up. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then, she turned over and buried her head under the pillow with a muffled groan. She wanted to sleep! She spent one night trying to finish marking the work for the muggle students Harry tutor, since she was free and he was busy. She was seriously regretting it.

The smell grew stronger. She wrinkled her nose. Giving up on sleep, she threw off the blanket regretfully and sat up.

'What time is it now?' She wondered as she stretched. She then glanced at the clock.

8.30AM

She blinked. The number didn't change.

She almost fell out of the bed trying to get to the closet. Without looking through, she grabbed the nearest outfit and went to change. It was barely ten minutes before she was out of the bathroom and was running down the stairs.

She had, after all, promised Harry that she would go to his school to pass him the work.

If only she knew how to apparate!

The burnt smell choked her when she was going to go past the kitchen. Curious about the origin of the smell, she looked into the kitchen.

"George?"

He looked up from the pan. "Oh, you're up!" He sounded really cheerful. "I tried making you breakfast, but. Well," he continued, gesturing towards the burnt food while grinning sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" She could feel her eyebrow twitch. She could also feel a migraine beginning to grow.

George in the kitchen was always bad news, since he couldn't cook to save his life despite numerous (failed) attempts to learn and being a genius at making potions. He also never came to look for her without a reason. So to have him trying to be nice to her by cooking her breakfast...

"Is the world ending? Or do you need me to help you do something again?"

He looked offended. "Can't I be nice to you because I want to?"

"You're never nice to me because you wanted to be," she replied.

"Ah, well. About that..." he hedged.

"Yes?"

"You're already late for the course, aren't you?"

Ginny looked at the clock.

9.00AM

She had forgotten about it.

"So?"

"Would you mind helping me with one thing?"

She pursed her lips, although they both knew that she would agree.

"It's your fault," she told him, childish or not.

"What was my fault?"

"You could have woken me up!" Childish or not, she was mad at him.

"Well, so, would you help?"

That was how she ended up outside of Neville's house wearing a cardigan,a shawl and a hood, completed with wrinkles charmed onto her face and knee high rain boots.

"I hate you, George," she muttered mulishly.

The door swung open.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus:  
> "Hey, Ginny, why didn't you turn up?" Harry sounded a little upset.  
> "Fred happened."  
> "Oh. So what actually happened?"  
> She glared at him. "Get me an alarm clock."  
> "What?"  
> "I am never sleeping in again. How do you get the bloody alarm clock?!"


End file.
